


Post Ritual Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aether is coming off stage and you can't wait to fuck each other when he comes back to the dressing room.





	Post Ritual Sex

The ritual was over. I could hear the screams of the crowd getting lower and the hustle of the fans leaving the venue. Moments later, the door to the dressing room opened and Aether walked in. 

He removed his mask and sweat drenched balaclava, the black make up around his eyes was smeared and streaked down his face. This was more than enough to get my pulse racing. 

“Good show?“ I asked.

He grins and stalks towards me. “Better show right here. Take your hair down,“ he says, softly, as he approaches.

Without hesitation I pull out my hair clip and reach up for his face, pulling him closer, claiming his mouth. “I’ve missed you.“ I murmur into his mouth.

“I missed you too, I need to shower, come.“ He holds his hand out to me take. I take his hand, smiling at him, he kisses me hard and fast.

*Smack!*

“Ow!“ I yelp as his hand rubs my ass where he has just spanked me.

“Shower, now.“ He whispers in my ear.

In the bathroom, he slowly peels off my dress, kneading my ass while kissing my exposed neck. He reaches up, unhooks my bra and throws it towards my abandoned dress.

“You have such beautiful breasts,“ he says, taking my exposed nipple in his mouth. Slowly he circles his tongue around and around. 

A small moan escapes my mouth as my hands slide over his shaved head.

Suddenly, he pulls back and gazes at me as he reaches for his belt and ever so slowly unbuckles it and pops the button of his trousers, his eyes never leaving mine.

Carefully, I reach forward and grab his crotch; he takes a sharp breath and watches as I slowly lower his zipper and tug his trousers down.

“What will you do now?“ he purrs.

“Well, love, I’m rather hungry and I have a craving for you.“ I smile at him and sink to my knees, pulling his boxer briefs down as I moved, freeing his ever growing cock. Grabbing him with my hand, I pull him closer and close my mouth around his impressive member.

He tastes divine with a heady mix of sweat. His breathing is harsh as he holds my hair aside with one hand and the other grasping the side of the sink. “I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t stop,“ he pants. 

A shy smile creeps across my face as I slowly get to my feet.

His breathing slowly steadies as he pulls me close. His hands circle my waist and tug at my mesh panties, without hesitation he pierces his thumbs through my panties and rips them off me.  
He turns me to face away from him, pulling my back close to his front.

“I love you so much.“ He whispers in my ear while oh so slowly sinking his middle finger deep inside me. I moan while pushing my ass into his crotch. He continues his slow torture, holding me tight against him, slowly he slips in another finger, then another, circling inside me, making me so wet at the mercy of just three fingers.

“Bend over.“ He growls out.

Grinning from ear to ear, I gently bend over grasping the sides of the oversized bathtub. His fingers never stopping their in, out, circle torture. He drops to his knees behind me, kissing my very exposed ass. With his free hand he spreads my legs wide and spanks me hard. I cant hold in my moans anymore, I am so close.

One by one he pulls his fingers out of my dripping wet vagina and rubs them over my wet slicked, labia and engorged clit. 

“Aether, please.“ I beg, body full of desire.

“Please what?“ He replies with a wicked grin on his face.

“Fuck me!“ I cry out.

"Of course, love." He grinned at my before slamming his cock into me to the hilt. 

Placing his hands on each of my hips he slowly pulls back to almost completely out of me and slides back in, not as hard as when he entered me. He brought one of his hands around to circle his fingers around my clit over and over, thrusting hard into my cunt. 

I scream out in pleasure as my orgasm rips through me. Over and over, but he doesn’t stop his rhythm. 

“Let me hear you baby.“ he snarls while thrusting deep inside my pulsing walls.

My orgasm continues; overpowering all of my senses.

“Fuck! Yes!“ He moans as he finds his release deep inside me. 

Slowly, we slide to the floor, I open my eyes and smile up at him.

“I thought you were going for a shower?" I smirked at him, while gently tugging at his chest hair.

He kisses the top of my head, and makes a move to stand. Helping me to my feet he turns on the shower and climbs in, pulling me in beside him.

“Well, love, I needed to get you all dirty to join me in the shower.“

I pull him close and kiss him hard.

After a long shower, he pulls back the covers of our bed and climbs in offering me his hand, I take it and curl up beside him.

“Goodnight.“ I say.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, my love.“ He says while his hand creeps up my body, under my t-shirt and tugs hard on my nipple.

“Mmmm,” I purr. 

Falling deep into another sexual trance.


End file.
